demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodhi Ashroar
"Constantly watching your back is a harsh way to live but it's a good way not to die though" - Bodhi Ashroar Bodhi Ashroar is one of the youngest and newest recruit in the world of magic. His abilities had manifested at the age of 9 rather a late bloomer compared to others. However it didn't stop h im to develop his skills and become the best mage he can be. He has a shota boy appearance, which is featured with red hair under a black beanie. The young male wears a black jacket outlined with multicoloured shifting neon, matching the singlet he wears underneath, hiding his light paled skin moderately filled with scars and bite marks. The colours would shift continuously upon his power, although upon time they alter into a specific colour, matching his emotions. Usually wears his jacket loosely, revealing his right shoulder along with white pants with black shoes outlined with pink and white. Completing his attire are 5 black orbs floating around his frame, which he can telekinetically control and manipulate its shape and size. Despite his multicoloured top, his neon powers are mostly pink with a hint of red and blue. 'Personality' Most of the time, Bodhi is often a calm and stoic character, barely showing any emotions expressed from his pale facial features, as if he doesn’t give any care for the world, rather he would sit with his head resting upon his palm if he could and slants his blue and green charmed eyes. His attitude mainly comes from his tragic experience before his powers came to, in addition to his appearance, height and age always get picked on; eventually he gets the last laugh. The young male would come across as ‘cute’ seeming to be cool and due to having to look up mostly at every just for a conversation. It is proven that the boy tries to improve himself in ways not only on his abilities however behind that innocent face lies something dark and mysterious. Body has a little weakness in which reveals the kid inside of him despite his cold characteristics, no matter how tough he always have an obsession for ice-cream. Although rarely displaying this side of him others would be surprised that something is simple as a cold sweet treat could waver Bodhi. History Bodhi was playing in an unknown small village as he was doing so, his eyes were set on what he thought were fireflies that hovered above him just waiting to caught by Bodhi's little hands. Trying to chase them down, Bodhi followed these little balls of light into the forest, which is one of the most dangerous place to be for a child especially in the dark. Body was only 6 at the time, before he knew it his world became dark, without any further notice, he finds himself suffocating under some sort bag. His first instinct was to scream and struggle his way out as possible, failing to do so due fully grown hands all over him, muffling him, restraining him from moving. Finally the bag was lifted from his head, the first thing he saw was metal bars before him, imprisoning him in a rotten stoned cell. Nothing was ever more terrifying to him than being taken in an unknown place, with his clothes ripped off only left with white ripped shorts, feeling shackles upon his ankles and wrist, the cold temperature and worst of all, alone. During those years have went by his body has been brutalised by whips, feeling his soul being penetrated. Throughout all the pain and suffering he had manifested magic in which he had used to imprison his kidnappers into black orbs and free himself. The orbs would hover around him as a reminder what he is fighting for. Ever since his breakout he has been living on the streets trying to survive through theft and services. Abilities/Skills Body didn't train in any specific kind martial arts often doing movements his opponent cannot predict. Mostly he results in his fist in close hand-to-hand combat, where he would use his agility to out manoeuvre his opponents. Other method in close combat involves leaping in the air to his opponents level due to his size further using his whole body as a weapon rather than only relaying on his fist such as elbow, knees etc. For further measures he’ll use this particular style, which lets Bodhi uses his weight also his opponents weight against them. For more impact he can ingulf his fist and feet in concentrated neon to deliver a more effect damage to his enemies. Neon Amour: A passive ability having his skin protected by an invisible neon force field like armour that appears upon contact. This protects him from further getting harmed by any solid attacks such as punching, bullets etc. 5 Black Orbs: The orbs can be manipulated into any shape, they also provide as a vessel for Bodhi’s neon magic, able to materializing into a weapon. Eg, Shaping one orb into a short handle, infusing neon into it, the neon extends as the blade. Spells Neon Rush: Able to sprint in lightning speed on any surface including water and on walls, leaving a short trail of neon that eventually disappears. This can be also used to jump really high. Rapid Pulse: Shoots out powerful concentrated beams of Neon in a rapid rate. Stasis Bomb: A neon grenade that levitates affected enemies in slow motion for a short amount of time, enough to give Bodhi a chance to attack when the enemy is trapped in stasis. Dancing Streams: Streams will emerge from the user’s body, which flows in any direction on command much like mini heat seeking missiles but compacts with an big impact. Neon Coffin: Traps his opponents in a neon prison and explode on command. Category:Male Characters Category:Casters Category:RPC